1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel injection amount control device.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a fuel injection amount control device that is equipped with a plurality of injectors that inject fuel into a plurality of cylinders of an internal combustion engine respectively, a delivery pipe that distributes fuel to the plurality of the injectors, a delivery pipe heater that heats fuel in the delivery pipe, fuel heating control means for controlling the operation of the delivery pipe heater, and fuel injection control means for controlling the injection of fuel from the plurality of the injectors, the fuel injection control means injecting heated fuel sequentially from that one of the injectors which is located closest to an inlet of the delivery pipe in the case where the fuel is heated by the fuel heating control means during initial injection of the plurality of the injectors (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-287488 (JP-2009-287488 A)).